True Love
by ojou.rizky
Summary: apabila kedewasaan yang lebih baik mengajari tentang cinta, bukankah sebaiknya mereka yang muda mau mendengarkan nasehat orang yang lebih dewasa? fict pertama yang bertemakan life school/Chap 1/T semi M/RnR


Hallo minna-sannn

Saya hadir dengan cerita baru lagi, jujur saja sebenarnya saya tidak suka dengan school life, tapi saya sudah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membuat fict tetang school life yang normal dan wajar. Karena jujur saja, saya membuat fict ini terinsirasi dari sinetron yang saya lihat dengan semua ketidakwajarannya,,,, jadi apabila di fict ini untuk sekarang atau kedepannya ceritanya hampir sama maka saya minta maaf…tapi cerita ini aslli saya yang membuat dengan imajinasi yang terpancing dari sinetron tsb,,?

**Perhatian** : Akan banyak typo,AU,lumayan OOC, minim deskripsi, deskripsi amburadul, deskripsi belum mewakili imajinasi author, pemilihan kata yang kurang bervariasi, penempatan tanda baca yang masih kurang sesuai dan kekurangan yang lainnya...

Disclaimer: sepenuhnya milik sunrise

Apabila terjadi kesamaan cerita, alur, dan tema mungkin saya terinspirasi dari cerita atau film yang pernah author baca atau tonton. Mohon maaf apabila ada yang merasa ceritanya saya jiplak. Mungkin cerita ini gampang tertebak atau malah sudah tahu?

Chap ini masih belum ada pelajaran yang dapat dipetik….

Selamat membaca

CHAPTER 1

Ruang yang berukuran satu setengah meter kali dua meter tersebut bernuansa putih bersih yang terdapat beberapa alat berbenntuk balok yang digunakan untuk memeriksa sampel berupa darah.

"Normal. Sekarang _Obaa_-_san_ buang kecil terlebih dahulu lalu ditampung di pot ini," ucap wanita berambut pirang menyerahkan wadah plastik yang bertutup dan bermulut lebar. "Cara pengambilannya seperti biasanya,"

"Baik Cagalli-_san_,"

"Selanjutnya," ucap Cagalli-nama wanita tersebut.

"_Konbanwa_, Cagalli-_san_," salam pria tua yang penampilannya terawat.

"_Konbanwa_ _Jii_-_san_, saya periksa duku tekanan darahnya, setelah itu seperti biasa,"Cagalli segera memasangkan _belt_ yang sering berwarna abu-abu lalu menekan tombol 'START' dan membaca hasil di layar monitornya.

"_Jii_-_san_ sebaiknya banyak istirahat. Tekanan darah _Jii_-_san_ rendah."

"Apakah itu lebih baik daripada tekanan darah tinggi?"

"_Iie_! Itu sama saja tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Sekarang _Jii_-_san_ buang air keci dan ditampung di pot seperti biasa,"

"Baik, terima kasih Cagalli-_san_," kakek tersebut lantas keluar dari ruang yang Cagalli gunakan untuk memeriksa kesehatan para _maid_ di Rumah mewah bergaya Eropa klasik ini.

"Maaf Cagalli-_san_, sudah waktunya makan malam," tegur salah satu _maid_ yang sudah ia periksa.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan 'UL'* terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu akan segera ke ruang makan,"

"Baik." Ucap _maid_ tersebut dan langsung undur diri.

"_Obaa_-_san_, _Jii_-_san_, dimana potnya?" Tanya Cagalli begitu keluar dari ruang kecil yang dijadikan laboratoriumnya.

"Ini Cagalli-_san_," ucap _maid_ yang tadi diperiksa oleh Cagali menyerahkan pot berisi cairan berwarna kuning jernih.

Cagalli segera memeriksa urine yang masih segar dengan tes reagen strip lalu mencocokkan antara warna pada parameter yang sudah dicelupkan kedalam urine dengan parameter pada standart. Setelah diamati beberapa saat, Cagalli segera mencatat hasil sementara dari pemeriksaan urine yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Maaf Cagalli-_san_, anda sudah ditunggu oleh nyonya di meja makan," tegur _maid_ yang sama seperti yang memanggil Cagalli sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, maaf menyusahkanmu." Setelah mendengar ucapan Cagalli, _maid_ tersebut segera kembali ke ruang makan untuk melaporkan kepada nyonya besarnya.

Selesai menyalin hasil pemeriksaan urine terakhir, Cagalli segera menutup pintu dan melangkah menuju ruang makan.

"_Konbanwa Oba-san_," sapa Cagalli mengambil duduk dihadapan nyonya besar rumah mewah ini.

"_Konbanwa_ Cagalli-_chan_," balas ramah Lenore pada salah satu anak asuhnya ini. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di rumah sakit?" tambahnya begitu Cagalli siap ditempat duduknya.

"Baik, ada tawaran kembali untuk mengajar,"

"Lalu Cagalli-_chan_ mau menjadi guru lagi? Apabila iya, _oba-san_ boleh titip adik Athrun?"

"Adik Athrun?"

"Iya, hari in Cagalli akan bertemu dengan adik Athrun. Atrhun masih menjemputnya di bandara,"

"Oh,…" belum selesai Cagalli berkomentar, terdengar suara derap langkah kaki beberapa orang yang sepertinya berjalan menuju ke tempat Cagalli.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah datang. Ayo kita kesana!" ajak wanita yang sudah berusia empat puluhan tapi masih terlihat cantik.

Cagalli langsung mengikuti langkah kaki nyonya berambut _navy_ _blue_ menuju pintu utama, "_Tadaima_," ucap pria berparas tampan dan berperawakan tegap mencium kedua pipi dari Lenore.

"_Okaeri_," ucap Cagalli dari belakang.

"Cagalli?" Tanya pria beriris _emerald_.

"_Obaa_-_san_, tolong antar kedua anak manis ini ke kamarnya. Setelah itu kalian turun untuk makan malam bersama ya?" pinta Lenore memberi perintah pada _maid_ yang paling lama bekerja untuk rumah mewah ini. Sedangkan _Maid_ yang lebih muda mengambil alih barang bawaan kedua remaja yang datang bersama pemuda tampan yang merupakan tuan muda dari rumah ini dan berjalan menuju lantai dua diikuti oleh Lenore merangkul santai remaja wanita yang berusia empat belas tahun.

"_Okaeri_ Ath," sapa Cagalli lagi begitu hanya ada Cagalli dan Athrun-pemuda tampan beriris _emerald_.

Athrun memberikan senyuman pada Cagalli, tangannya spontan menggenggam tangan Cagalli, "Ayo, kita tunggu mereka di meja makan," ajak Athrun pada Cagalli yang tetap menggenggam tangan kecil Cagalli.

…

Semua anggota keluarga sudah berkumpul di meja makan, dimana Athrun menjadi kepala keluarga menggantikan ayahnya yang sedang berada diluar negeri untuk mendatangi rapat koordinasi perusahaan yang berada dibawah nauang perusahaan Zala.

"Cagalli-_chan_, perkenalkan kedua anak manis ini. Gadis cantik ini adalah Mayu, disebelahnya adalah Shinn, dia adalah kakaknya Mayu. Mereka adalah keluarga dari pihak bibi,"ucap Lenore memperkenalkan kedua keponakannya kepada Cagall.

Selesai mendengarkan Lenore memperkenalkan kedua keponakan, Cagalli berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri, "Saya Cagalli, salah satu anak asuh dari yayasan Zala. Saya juga merupakan dokter pribadi di rumah ini," Cagalli lantas menundukkan badannya kearah Shinn dan kemudian kearah Mayu.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah saling mengenal. Sekarang mari kita makan malam," ajak Lenore pada semua anggota keluarganya.

Selesai makan malam mereka masih tetap berada di meja makan menunggu buah penutup. "Ath, Cagalli juga akan mengajar di sekolah kita lagi," ucap Lenore memberitahu Athrun.

"Benarkah Cags?" Tanya penasaran Athrun yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Cagalli.

"Aku titip Shinn," ucap Athrun kemudian yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari pemuda bersurai hitam legam.

"Jangan khawatir," ucap santai Cagalli menyanggupi permintaan dari keluarga yang sudah membiayainya sampai ia berhasil menjadi dokter seperti saat ini.

"Aku bisa belajar sendiri. Dan aku juga bukan murid yang sangat bodoh. Jadi tidak perlu menitipkanku pada guru yang akan mengajarku," ucap sengit Shinn yang menatap tajam kearah Cagalli.

"Shinn!" bentak Atrhun atas sikap Shinn yang tidak pantas ia lakukan saat di meja makan.

"Aku akan memberikan tambahan pelajaran di rumah apabila itu diperlukan," ucap Cagalli menatap tajam kearah Shinn.

"Kau!" desis Shinn yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari Lenore, "Sepertinya itu usulan yang baik," setuju Lenore menatap miris keponakannya.

"Senin sudah mulai ajaran baru. Itu artinya mulai senin juga saya akan memberi les. Apakah boleh _Oba_-_san_?" Tanya Cagalli mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Lenore.

Dengan senyum tulus, "Baiklah, asal tidak mengganggu jadwal kerjamu," jawab Lenore.

"Terima kasih _Oba_-_san_, kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri terlebih dahulu," pamit Cagalli dengan sopan yang langsung bangkit dan menunduk hormat pada Lenore.

Mendengar Cagalli akan pulang, Atrhun ikut bangkit dari duduknya mencegah Cagalli pergi tapi melihat tatapan bingung dari sang ibunda mmbuat Athrun mengurungkan niatnya, "Aku akan mengantarmu," ucap Athrun memberi tatapan isyarat pada Cagalli.

"Baiklah," ucap Cagalli.

Mereka berdua segera udur diri sebelum malam semakin larut.

"Tidak bertanya tentang kesehatanku?" tanya melas Athrun saat mereka sudah berada jauh dari rumah.

"Tidak," jawab singkat Cagalli.

"Hmmm, aku antar kemana?"

"Rumah sakit,"

"Rumah sakit?" Tanya kecewa Athrun.

Mendengar nada bicara Athrun yang sepertinya tidak terima dengan apa yang ia katakan, Cagalli mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan kearah Athrun, "Lalu aku harus kemana?" Tanya lembut Cagalli.

Athrun yang mendapatkan tatapan lembut dari Cagalli segera menepikan mobilnya dan mematikan mesin mobil sport berwarna merah itu kemudian membalas tatapan dari Cagalli, "Apartemen," jawab Athrun dengan nada yang sama lembutnya dengan Cagalli.

"Semua orang akan curiga, selain itu aku juga ada piket malam hari ini. Jadi antarkan aku ke rumah sakit saja," jelas Cagalli pada pria yang sanggup membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Baiklah," ucap pasrah Athrun. Athrun segera menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya dan melaju sedang ditengah jalanan Heliopolis.

Tiba di rumah sakit, Athrun membawa mobilnya ke _basement_ rumah sakit bukan di depan rumah sakit yang membuat Cagalli menghela napas melihat kelakuan Athrun, "Ath!" panggil Cagalli penuh dengan penolakan.

Athrun keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Cagalli, mengenggam tangan dingin Cagalli lalu mendekap tubuh Cagalli, mencium aroma tubuh yang sudah satu minggu ini mengganggu indra penciumannya. "Kau tahu? Aku begitu merindukanmu," ucap Athrun selembut mungkin di telinga Cagalli menghantarkan pesan bahwa apa yang ia katakan adalah kebenaran.

Cagalli melepas pelukan dari Athrun, tapi kedua tangannya masih menegang kemeja kantor yang belum diganti oleh Athrun, "Aku tahu," jawab singkat Cagalli.

Mungkin karena melihat _hazel_ Cagalli, Athrun menjadi kehilangan akalnya, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menarik tubuh Cagalli mendekat lagi pada tubuhnya, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menekan kepala Cagalli agar bibir mereka dapat menyatu dengan sempurna. Athrun melumat bibir mungil Cagalli dengan gesit membuat Cagalli cepat kehabisan napas dengan kedua tangannya Cagalli mengendurkan dekapan tangan Athrun yang menghasilkan dekapan yang semakin menguat dari Athrun. Sepertinya Athrun menghukum Cagalli karena tidak pulang ke apartemen yang ia belikan.

...

TbC

Ada yang mau menebak hubungan Athrun dan Cagalli?

Ada yang mau menebak jalan cerita ini?

Terima kasih apabila ada yang mau membaca fict ini,,,apalagi kalau mau mereview,,,,

Review pleaseeeeeee…..


End file.
